Embodiments herein generally relate to scanner systems and methods. Scanners are useful in sensing shapes, images, and text on an item such as a substrate sheet. Digital and analog signals from scanners are used by computers and other devices to convert the shapes, images, and text into digitized images, text documents, number codes, etc. There is a constant need to make scanners smaller, less expensive, and more reliable.